


Artificial Nocturne

by savaged



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Night, Older Eren Yeager, Oral, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyday they got to be together, and not everyday everyone was sure they'd see each other ever again. Eren brushed the thoughts away, those kind of thoughts captain Levi had in mind most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Nocturne

The man entered the room. Eren was on his knees, as usual, trying to pay attention to what Zoe babbled about since they first were left alone. It was midnight already; he was hungry, bored, sleepy and scared. His heavy eyelids and the dark bags under his eyes betrayed him. If he had been older, a stubble would cover his cheeks but at least soft skin was there, soft skin that many people had pinched to piss him off and fuck him up, with the fact that he was overly submissive when it came to Survey Corps and wasn't a titan.

Just Levi, who was across their squad and showing zero interest in the discussions, ignored how he felt or whatever he did as long as it wasn't threatening, except that Eren didn't know that deep down Levi predicted every inch of him, controlled him so damn well it was impossible for anyone else to notice the cord around Eren's neck. Metaphorically, Levi only had to pull a little to make the boy shriek, and discussion would be over along any doubt of who was boss.

He didn't give a damn about how Eren turned into a titan. He didn't give a damn how it felt, how Eren struggled with stares, nerves, madness, his reactions, his feelings, the pressure, being so young, so alone. If he wanted to be a part of the battle, that's how he should start to handle things, Levi thought. At least the squad captain could help him with that bit.

'Just shut the fuck up', he'd whisper into his ear, 'take a deep breath and swallow hard.'

"Eren here's quiet receptive tonite', captain," Zoe interrupted the long explanation of the different styles of haircuts in Titans to turn her head towards the door. Eren followed her with reddened, goggling eyes. "What brings you around?"

"Leave."

Zoe's smile didn't change, she threw her arms up in defeat and yelled "ah! Unfair! He didn't get to listen the story of Colossus Titan's baldness!"

Eren smirked and brought a fist to his eye, rubbing it. His hair was still damp from the hot bath he'd taken earlier. He took use of Zoe's ruckus to stretch his arms and roll his shoulders a bit, looking around, relaxing.

The room was small, comfortable for him. The minimum amount of furniture; a narrow bed, a wooden night table and a small cabinet occupied a marbled floor, all matching the warm mellow of the room. Eren got used to it in no time, but not to the fact it was in the basement and had no windows -silence numbed him. Levi stood there by the door, impassive and tense and disapproving of Zoe, who got up shrugging giving Eren a good-bye grin. "See ya', lucky guy."

"Good night, Hange-san."

Levi glared past her until she closed the door shut. The man latched it, his leather boots making soft thumps across the floor as he walked up to Eren. Unwound in front of him, the Captain put a hand upon his head. "You okay?"

Eren felt a little pull where Levi closed the hand, grabbing a good chunk of black hair. "I'm bad at keeping up. That won't stop me from quitting a few more hours of sleep, though." 

Levi pulled him closer to his crotch, a gesture Eren was almost familiar with and let himself get under his control. The cloth was soft to the touch, even warm. Eren couldn't help but feel the growing bulge and looked up to where Levi was staring down- was he already hard?

The light brown jacket hung around his shoulders stiff and still, Maneuver Gear to each side of the hips. The structure where blades were kept left Eren between a small space where he was unable to move; he was being forced to feel Levi's arousal getting harder with each small grind of his face against the fabric of the white pants, a rough friction Levi caused.

The kid brought his hands up to unbuckle the belt. When he undid it, the rest of the leather belts around Levi's limbs loosened up. The Maneuver Gear fell against the floor behind them with a loud metallic rattle, the only sound along rustle of clothes stripping down Levi's legs. His hands left Eren to peel this own jacket off and toss it around, going back to the boy's hair and to cup his soft, pale blushing cheek, and when he squeezed, he swallowed the lump that had been in his throat and smirked.

"Are you gonna keep me waiting?"

Eren had pulled his pants down to the top of his boots, and Levi's underwear was also down, revealing a crotch surrounded by a small amount of curly dark hairs. His length was thick, long and hardened, ending in a moist pink head. Nothing Eren hadn't previously had to deal with when all the squad considered themselves 'superiors' and he was one of the troubled ones, who needed to learn some 'doctrine' and 'manners'. He glanced up thinking of all that bullshit with gritted teeth. Only those couple of eyes knew what he was thinking about. He was soothed, immediately.

Levi smelled strongly of grass and something else than a thin sweat scent, that intoxicated Eren -something that belonged to Levi so much and only to himself,- sweet and heavy. Eren went straight for it, the hardness begging for ungiven pleasure in front of him.

"Mind me if I- Uh, just..." Eren still looked up, right when he was leaning his lips on the tip of his shaft and Levi stopped the boy raising a knee to his face. He kicked Eren in the chin.

His head was thrust back as he lost composure and felt Levi's grip strengthen, pulling hard from his hair. He had saved Eren from falling backwards, but didn't move away the boot . It was dirty, pushing him back, and terribly mean. "Lick it."

"Y-you want me to lick the sole?" Eren's voice broke in the middle of the question as he felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment. Not like he cared, when Levi was literally stepping on his face -and his hand were the only thing keeping him steady.

"Lick. The. Boot."

Eren's goose bumps showed in his skin. He knew he had to obey. He nodded slowly and grabbed Levi's boot with both hands to put it back on the floor and kissed the tip, dirty with mud and other inconvenient filth.

The sound of kisses against the roughed brown leather spread through the room. Eren sometimes repressed a moan or whine of complain when Levi decided to use his other boot to step on his head, making him lick twice a certain dirty spot or simply just for his own viewing pleasure. It showed him his status in the Squad, and was also a reminder for Eren that trust came always within a little of submission. Not that Levi cared if Eren learnt the lesson or not once the kid started to leave a path of wet kisses against the side of the boot, through the ankle, up to the shin past the pants that were pulled down along some white briefs. The pace slowed down when Eren reached the inner thigh. He licked his lips, conscious of how sensitive was the skin down there for Levi, and sucked on a low part leaving a round red mark.

He trailed his tongue upwards, putting a hand on the other thigh to help himself keep steady, and sucked on a spot close to the crotch, in the inner side of his thigh gaining a hiss of the Captain and an involuntary pull of his hair. He smiled, and lips followed from the new pink bruise to the hairy crotch, kissing Levi's genitals, hearing soft hushed moans coming from up him. He knew what that meant, he wasn't gonna make himself wait much longer.

Eren massaged his balls with his own tongue as Levi pulled from his hair roughly, muttering low things that Eren couldn't and shouldn't hear. Things that hurt so much more than blades or stick and stones. Things Levi made him know, now that he had him between the thighs, down on his knees, licking like a slut, giving away pleasure to get nothing back. The Captain smiled, stopping his rambles. Eren loved when he smiled. He had such a beautiful face and it was like this he'd love to see him everyday. But of course, not everyday they got to be together, and not everyday everyone was sure if they'd see each other ever again. Eren brushed the thoughts off, those kind of thoughts captain Levi had in mind most of the time.

Relief. He wanted to be able to give him relief for everyday's struggle. He kissed and sucked every part of his balls, twirling his tongue, nibbling, teasing, hot lips on wet warm soft skin; not long before Levi started to pant and had to pull from Eren to stop.

"Tsch" he disapproved of Eren's face from up. It was disgusting. To see him down there, too weak, too coward, too much of a *slut* to stand up like a man. "A disgrace. You're not even a titan, or an ally. You're a disgraceful lil' shit" Levi put his dick between Eren's open lips, Eren trying to face away by the new comments. He couldn't. Levi's hand tightened the grip and made him face the hard cock, Levi's thrusts against his mouth. "Open up!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said-" captain Levi grabbed his cheek with the other hand and cupped it, almost caressing it. "Open up, Eren."

Eren looked up, startled. In his stare, his mouth opened wide allowing Levi to fit in, and push himself with a rough, deep thrust that reached Eren's throat in no time. Hard and slow. Just how he liked Eren to take it.

He moaned, the boy, when his major did so, only that he was muffled and conscious of violent gags starting to blossom in the back of his throat. He gasped for air when Levi pulled back, a prolonged sighing for the lost of wet warm contact -the tongue that pushed against the underside of his shaft, was the softest he'd get to experience in a life long- and immediately thrusted back in, holding Eren with a hand and the other wrapping his hard-on.

"Fuck, get a grip on it! I'm gonna cum in your face if you keep pushing me away" Levi pressed against the tongue once more, poking Eren's cheek by the inside of his mouth causing him to 'hum'. His eyes were closed, a furrowed brow and temples pearled by sweat. In his deep focus, Levi suddenly realized something. "Aye, what you thinking of?"

Eren's eyes kept closed.

"Eren."

Levi's hand relaxed. He started a slow pace with his hips moving back and forwards, fucking Eren's mouth with soft rolls of his waist, not sure anymore of the boy's sake. He only knew -well, not knew; felt- that the tongue gave up to the strength of Levi an just started to massage, flicker and circle Levi's tip lazily. As if it was a lollipop. Levi had to repress a moan by bitting at his bottom lip quickly, fastening the pace of such mouth-fucking delight. He smiled at the thought of such dumb words, and went back to Eren, whose eyes had wrinkles around for being closed shut. His lips tightened around Levi's cock. Then Levi's breathing hitched, and so his pants became erratic and stupidly sharp, then he realized Eren was touching himself with more than just soft strokes. Shit. That was it. He was coming, whether in or out the kid's mouth.

"Ah, shit... Eren-" Levi needed to breathe but air wasn't entering his lungs, the tight mouth and thrusts and the moans of the boy bent in front of him -it was too damn pleasing, his overly sensitive skin tickling with sweat and the fingers of Eren scratching his thigh- he came calling for him, reaching that semi-unconscious state of mind where bright lights blinded his mind. He came calling his name in an attempt of warning; he spilled himself all over Eren's tongue, deep down his throat, stained his lips drawing back...

Levi let out a sudden big lump of air staying very still, recomposing himself, sweeping locks of hair to a side which had fallen onto his forehead before the chaotic instants of climaxing and he simply stared down. It was such a beautiful image.

Eren silently kept on, clutching to Levi's thigh leaving the pink marks of his nails digging skin and also to himself, opening his mouth letting sweet long moans stream out. "S-sir, I- Ah!"

Levi watched the kid orgasm with a spasm of his back and some curses held back between gritted teeth. Then he collapsed, and fell forwards, to encounter again with his captain's boots.

Levi wept some scum left on his subordinate's lips; pulled his clothes back on, got Eren up from the floor noticing the kid was so tired he'd doze off as soon as he fell into Levi's arms, and left him on the mattress wrapping a blanket around not before removing the dirty pants and underwear. He wouldn't be there for when he woke up. He would be there for when Eren fell asleep, however, the dawn wasn't soon to come, and the work night hadn't even started for Levi yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a song of Metric, go check it out!


End file.
